


Sacred Maiden Stand-In

by PoisonedPerfection (EffingEden)



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/PoisonedPerfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark has a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Maiden Stand-In

The night had gone well. The spirit haunting the statue had been swiftly put to rest, the police had been as slow and dumb as ever, and Risa had not been spotted. At first, Daisuke had been pleased – no Risa meant no risk of Dark kissing her again, but then he realized, no Risa meant no way to change back to himself.

As soon as Dark had toed off his shoes and given the sculpture to their mother, he had excused himself to take a bath.

Daisuke was getting slightly panicked that he couldn't gain control, and as soon as the bathroom door shut, he snapped angrily, "Dark-kun, give back my body!"

The art thief didn't respond to the demand, his lips raising at the corners in a softly mocking smile. "Dark-san," he corrected. "We share one body. It is only fair that we are equal to each other."

The younger boy had not expected that answer, and forgot his anger in confusion. "I… I guess so, Dark-san."

The smirk deepened. "And, seeing as we only have the one body between the two of us, I should have equal time in it… as we are equals."

"Ah, Dark!" Daisuke yelled at being tricked. He hated not being able to move, locked in Dark's mind and unable to do a thing. He fell silent, realising Dark may find being trapped in another's head and unable to move willingly as frustrating as he did. He relented, saying, "…Just a bath?"

"Yes, Dai-san. Just a bath." There was a hint of a laugh in the elder boy's words. Only then did he move to the bath, plugging the drain and twisting the taps so the water rushed loudly, steam raising already. Unexpectedly, he poured some of their mother's bath foam into the water, and watched the bubbles form for a while.

He rose, and started to strip. In front of the mirror. "Ah, Dark-san?" Daisuke said hesitantly as he watched the reflection pull off the black tank top.

Indigo eyes locked on his – Dark was watching the reflection too. "What is it, Dai-san?" A smile curved his lips as he let the top fall to the floor. Dark stood bare-chested before him – so it seemed – his long, inky hair and dark eyes making his skin paler. His skilful hands brushed the skin above his waistband suggestively, and – was that a leer?

The younger boy felt himself blush, and was unable to ask his original question. "Ah… you practice your leer in front of a mirror?"

Dark laughed, and shook his head. It was a surprised, happy sound, which melted into a chuckle before going completely. "Maybe I just like what I see." There was something in his words again – the remains of the laughter, and something… hotter. It made Daisuke shiver.

Feeling uncomfortable, he ignored it. He ignored too how Dark ran his hands over his chest, and tried to ignore the sensation of it. So, Dark liked his reflection? "…You're a narcissist, then? No wonder you keep looking in the mirror."

This only won an amused snort from the thief, who had twisted around to look at his ass. He purred softly to himself, and grazed his hands over it. Thankfully, he had finished his self-assessment, and walked from the mirror's vision, his hands brushing over his hips to reach the snap of his pants. The last of his clothing dropped to the floor, and the thief stepped free, then turned off the taps.

The thief slid into the almost-too-hot water, and slumped with a contented sigh. Sandalwood and jasmine scented steam misted his view, and the ends of his inky indigo hair floated in the water.

Dark relaxed, going limp and closing his eyes. It hadn't been longer than a handful of seconds, when Daisuke spoke up again. "Dark-san, don't go to sleep – you could drown, you know!"

Without opening his eyes, the elder boy muttered back, "It's alright – our mother has Satoshi's number."

Dai was confused a moment, then yelled, "How does that help you being dead!"

"Krad's tamer gave you a kiss to stop you from drowning – he can go the same for me. And get a better reward for it, too." He smirked, and licked his lips playfully.

"Da-ark! It wasn't a kiss – it was… it was…" Dai struggled to find the word, but flustered embarrassment made the words stick on his tongue.

Dark chuckled. Daisuke was so easy to tease. "You're sounding jealous. Dai-san."

"Eh? Jealous? I-I'm not. Not at all. I just… think its silly, pretending to be dead just to trick a kiss." The boy fell back onto his high moral ground, his words slowing to a less frantic pace.

Lazily, Dark murmured, "Oh? Hummmm… maybe you're right. I'll just have to seduce him the old fashioned way."

"WHAT! Dark!"

"Daisuke, you're so loud…" Dark drawled in annoyance.

"What about Risa? I thought you liked girls better than… than…"

"…No. Risa reminds me of someone I knew. But Satoshi reminds me of someone I like better."

"Ehhhh!" Daisuke shrieked.

"Ow, Dai-san, you'll give me a headache."

"Who does… who… but… but Dark!"

Dark grinned. He was enjoying himself, but the game was getting too cruel. He sighed dramatically. "But then Krad would come out… and he's no fun when I'm looking for someone to romance. He is even more jealous than you, Dai-san."

Daisuke stuttered wordlessly for a moment, then went silent. Relieved, Dark slid further into the water until he was chin deep.

"Dark, you're so full of yourself. Not everyone who sees you is in love with you!"

To this, Dark only laughed.

After his bath, Dark had padded into Daisuke's bedroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around his slim hips and one on his head. Daisuke was nagging him half-heartedly about dripping everywhere, and Dark listened, smirking.

The thief picked up Dai's brush and started to work it through his long, damp hair, wandering aimlessly around the room, stopping from time to time when there was a tough tat to ease out. With, his familiar, was asleep of the sofa, snuffling and twitching in rabbit-dreams.

Bored of pacing the room, Dark opened the balcony door. Daisuke protested at this, too. Dark smirked again. He must have hit a nerve with his alter-ego, for him to be reacting so violently.

The night air was cool on his still wet skin, and made his flesh goose-pimple. It felt good after the hot steam. He sat at the desk, putting the hairbrush down. He looked at himself in the mirror, waiting for Daisuke to finish his sentence, before saying, "Dai-san… thank-you."

His younger counter-part was confused, and said, bluntly, "Eh?"

"For letting me have some more time with a body. You can have it back now."

"Oh… I … ah…" Daisuke was lost for words again, and he was sure he was blushing. "You only have to ask, Dark." Dark smiled softly at this, but didn't otherwise move. Dai realised he must be waiting for something, and added swiftly, "Oh… ah… there's a photo of Risa in the lower draw, Dark-san."

"… I don't need a photo to change back." He smirked and leant forwards towards his reflection.

Daisuke didn't understand – but he couldn't ask because Dark was so close to the mirror – it was like he was leaning into him – was that his heart racing, or Dark's? – and Dai felt the cool sheet of glass press against his lips. He felt dizzy for a second the jerked back. And blinked. He had his body back. Red hair fell into his eyes instead of indigo, and his body was shorter and slimmer.

Dark was silent in his mind. "Dark…" Daisuke murmured hesitantly, "…you really are some kind of perverted narcissist…"

The thief laughed at that, but didn't give any answer. Daisuke shook his head at the Phantom Thief's antics, the movement of his reflection catching his attention. He looked up, and saw Dark there, shaking his head as Dai was, but he was laughing.

Dai glanced at a bedraggled spike of hair flopping over his eyes – red. He was still in control of his body… ah, yes, when Dark was close to the surface, he appeared in the mirrors reflection.

…

Did it work both ways? He had seen Dark's reflection, but… "Dark…" Daisuke asked, even more slowly. "When I look in the mirror, who do you see?"

Dark grinned evilly. "You, of course."

Daisuke stared dumbly at the thief, one hand raising to touch his lips where he had felt the press of cold glass. Dark had … kissed him?

"DARK!" Daisuke bellowed.


End file.
